


the tinkle of little bells

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Deke surprises Daisy with a bit of joy.





	the tinkle of little bells

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence from Season 5. Deke lives and Daisy stays in the future.

Daisy heard the tinkle of bells. It was strange, especially here on the lighthouse. For some reason it made her think of Christmas, which was why she wasn't as surprised as she should have been when she turned the corner to the room she shared with Deke to find him hanging decorations above their bunk. "What are you doing?" 

Deke dropped the string of bells. "Crap, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." He bent down and picked the bells up off the floor. "I wanted to surprise you."

Daisy looked around the room. He'd already stung a set of what looked like Christmas lights; the clear kind, not the multi-colored ones, all around the small room. "It kind of looks like Christmas in here." Daisy smiled. Deke had turned out to be a lot more thoughtful than she would have guessed back when she had first met him. They hadn't had the best of beginnings, but a lot had changed since then. 

Deke's smile lit up his face. He was different now. Softer somehow, less rough around the edges. Maybe he was just putting on less of a front now that they'd grown more comfortable with each other. Or maybe she hadn't really seen him before. Either way, she really liked this version of him. Maybe more than was good for her. 

"Let me help you." Daisy took the string of bells from Deke. It was a faded and frayed braided strand of string or yarn; peppered with little bells at uneven intervals, like maybe it was made by a child. She shook it and the bells tinkled discordantly. "These are nice, where'd you find them?"

"I traded with Tess, she picked them up on one of her runs, thought you might like them."

"They're awesome."

Deke smiled. "I remembered you talking about Christmas the other day and thought maybe we could use a bit of that holiday joy you talked about around here."

"You thought right, thank you." She kissed him and they finished decorating their room together.

**Author's Note:**

> written for getyourwordsout yahtzee  
> prompt: tinkle


End file.
